


Breaking All The Rules

by DGCatAniSiri



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGCatAniSiri/pseuds/DGCatAniSiri
Summary: Jimmy is in Scott Lang's bed. That's really not how this is supposed to work.





	Breaking All The Rules

First rule of being an FBI agent: Do not, under any circumstances, fall in love with, or even just have sex with, the subject of criminal activities, even if they’re just under house arrest and your job is to monitor them for a prescribed period of time.

Jimmy Woo had very brazenly violated that rule. This was obvious from the fact that he was naked, cuddling with Scott Lang, in his bed, admiring the sight of him in the slivers of moonlight that poured in from the window.

Sure, Scott was off of house arrest at this point (which, after the anger of him absolutely one hundred percent brazenly violating it, even if there was no concrete evidence of it, had faded, Jimmy had to admit, he was impressed about it). But he was still, legally, a criminal. He was still a person of interest in the incident out in the bay. They were both doing a complicated dance of ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’ in regards to Hank Pym and Hope Van Dyne. 

And Jimmy was in Scott Lang’s bed, nuzzling against the back of Scott’s neck.

Scott shifted at the movement, and Jimmy could picture the growing grin spreading across his face. “Mm. Tickles.” He rolled over and, opening his eyes just enough to make sure he was on target, met Jimmy’s lips in a lazy kiss. 

Kisses with Scott were addictive, Jimmy had found. Ever since the first, he just kept wanting more. He pulled even closer to Scott, savoring the touch.

Jimmy had it bad.

They broke for air and Jimmy couldn’t help but smile, gently rubbing at the bend of Scott’s elbow as Scott lazily ran his hand up and down Jimmy’s chest. They met one another’s gaze, neither able to prevent gentle smiles at the affectionate touches they were exchanging.

Still... The various rules that Jimmy was breaking were still repeating themselves in the back of his mind. And, knowing Jimmy well enough by now, Scott could tell that himself.

“You’re still thinking about it, aren’t you?”

“How can I not?”

Despite the fact that they had been busy earlier, they’d also had a brief... ‘argument’ was too strong a word, but words had been exchanged about the struggle that Jimmy faced with his closeness with Scott and his job. They shouldn’t be together – Jimmy risked his job, and if he did, Scott would likely get a much harsher observer from the FBI.

“Well, there’s the fact that we haven’t exactly been hiding this from your bosses.” Scott did have a point – Jimmy might be Scott’s official observer, but the FBI could easily have some other additional observation happening. Though if they did, surely they would already have had Jimmy transferred to some field office in the middle of Montana. Still, he was spending the night in Scott Lang’s bed, and this wasn’t the first time. No matter what precautions he might take, someone would likely connect the dots eventually.

“We’ll get sloppy eventually, you realize. Take something for granted, and then... Not even putting an ankle monitor on a giant ant will be enough to make the FBI cut us some slack.” Not that Scott would directly confirm that’s what he’d done, but Antoine wasn’t exactly easy to hide on a regular basis – Jimmy wasn’t stupid.

Scott sighed, waking himself up further – this was definitely not a conversation to be had while trying to drift off to sleep. “Maybe.” He paused for a beat. “Definitely.” It was hard to argue that at some point, someone would recognize that he was running around in a shrinking suit, especially with Hank and Hope running around, to say nothing of the returned Janet. “Are you saying that we should call it quits?” Scott asked.

“No.” The word came out so fast, Jimmy didn’t even think about it. But he meant it. That was, from the perspective of his career, the damning thing. He did care for Scott. Too soon to think about the other four letter word. While his career meant a lot to him... He hoped not to have to face the prospect of having to choose between the two. 

He reached up, cupping Scott’s face. “I don’t want to end this. This is... Honestly, you are one of the best things that’s happened to me.” And Jimmy meant that. He’d loved the idea of his job, of putting away dangerous people. And then Iron Man appeared, resulting in a cascade of events that made the FBI second string at best against the biggest threats of the world. And Jimmy had been okay with that – It was one thing going after your standard issue thug with a gun. Now there were guys with lasers, magic, and aliens. That was definitely out of Jimmy’s ability to deal with. 

But here was one of those heroes, who’d welcomed him into his bed. That alone was something that Jimmy had to treasure, being seen as worth the affection of a hero. (Okay, so Ant-Man wasn’t exactly what people thought of as a first string Avenger, but Captain America had asked for his help, so...) 

Still, there was concern that came from the reality of this. Not even just the consequences if the FBI found out, though they’d certainly put Jimmy in the position of choosing between Scott and his career. But even with Scott technically not wearing the suit (that Jimmy knew he still had), and Hank and Hope wanted and out of contact (and Jimmy knew he could get in touch with them)... Someone might connect the two of them. 

“I worry, that’s all. I think about what people might do if they decide to come after you.”

Scott flashed a cheeky grin. “Why would they? I’m not Ant-Man, remember?”

Rightfully, Jimmy smacked his chest, only partially playful – he was being serious here, dammit! “Scott...” He sighed. “You know it’s not like I’m wearing a wire. We both know these things.” It wasn’t as if he hadn’t seen Hope Van Dyne in a myriad of the pictures on his phone with Cassie, Scott claiming that she was Cassie’s aunt. Jimmy didn’t believe him and Scott didn’t think that Jimmy believed him, but they had a story.

After another few minutes of silence, Jimmy let out another sigh. “Okay. To hell with anything else. I know you’re Ant-Man. I know you are still in contact with Hank Pym and Hope Van Dyne. I know you used your pet ant – which still freaks me out – to get past the ankle monitor and do all that you did. I know more about you than probably anyone else at the FBI, probably short of Hank and Hope. I know where your birthmark is and what it’s shaped like. I know all of that... And I’m still here.” He leaned in for a brief but firm kiss. “I’m here, because... Because you mean something to me. Something that makes me willing to risk my career for being here. Because I should just outright tell my superiors about my suspicions, even if I don’t have evidence. But I don’t. I’m here. And so... I worry. About you. Because I get it. Once you put on that suit – just like any of the Avengers – you’ll never fully take it off. It’s always going to define you. And... It’s weird to think about.”

Now it seemed that Scott’s confusion was more genuine, not the pretending to not know the elephant they were dancing around. “So... What exactly are you saying, if you’re not saying that we should end this?”

“I’m saying... I’m saying...” Great, now Jimmy was confused. He took a moment, collecting his thoughts into a more organized form of chaos. “I care about you, Scott Lang. And I know, I’m an FBI agent, so it’s not like I don’t know what the hazards of the job are. I just... I guess I’m looking to see how... to make this stable.”

“Stability...” Scott said. He sounded skeptical, though Jimmy figured it was more about the idea of stability existing. Jimmy couldn’t blame him, considering what he’d been through. “I’m not sure what I’d do with stability. Assuming the world stopped long enough for that to actually exist. Things don’t exactly seem to stay stable, considering...”

Hard to argue that fact. 

“I just want to count on... you coming back from whatever else you get called on to do. I fly a desk, while you... You take on metahumans who can phase through walls, or CEOs who decide that HYRDA had the right idea, or you’re going to help Captain America. You’re a superhero.”

At that, Scott’s hand reached out, taking a firm grip of Jimmy’s bicep. “I stumbled into it. You made the choice to become an FBI agent, and you may not be out there like an Avenger yourself, but... you made the choice to be a hero and committed to it. I mean, I was willing to sign it away.”

“For your daughter, so you could still be part of her life. That ... I honestly find that to be... more heroic than anything I might ever do.”

For a long moment, both men were silent.

“I don’t know what this conversation was supposed to be about anymore.” Scott punctuated the statement with a laugh. 

“Yeah, me either.” Jimmy smiled, echoing Scott’s laughter. He sighed, then met Scott’s gaze again. “I want you to know, whatever my superiors ever try to tell me about being with you... I’m incredibly happy, being here. Like this. And... I don’t want to give it up.”

The smile that Scott flashed him was enough to make Jimmy sure that this was the right thing. The kiss was just added certainty.


End file.
